Prince (Sands of Time)/Characteristics
Appearance In The Sands of Time, the Prince is described as a nimble and athletic trickster.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwMCQ2LSGv4 Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Review PT1] skip to @2:59'Jordan Mechner:' "We always knew he was going to be a really agile, acrobatic kind of guy. He's not muscle bound, he's more of a kind of clever trickster." Jordan Mechner explains that the Prince was designed in a manner in which the character would differ from the typical muscle-bound protagonist and would rely more on his abilities to solve puzzle and navigate dangerous terrain.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game) In the Warrior Within, The Forgotten Sands and The Two Thrones, the Prince becomes muscular and akin to a brooding character, relying more on his swordplay and physical prowess in combat, though he maintains his athleticism. In The Forgotten Sands, the appearance of the Prince is perhaps likened more to DastanPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film), who reflects the Prince’s appearance in The Warrior Within and The Two Thrones.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten SandsPrince of Persia: Warrior WithinPrince of Persia: The Two Thrones Personality The Sands of Time The Prince begins his journey as a self-confidant, but arrogant young man. Eager to please his father in the heat of battle, the Prince steals the Dagger of Time from the Maharajah's Treasure Vaults without thought to its reason for being there. He is easily persuaded into making foolish decisions on the appeal to his pride. In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, the Prince does not take kindly to be ordered around by Farah or women in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. In the face of Farah’s headstrong nature, the Prince looks forward to the challenge of taming her should they ever be married. Initially, he is quick to blame others (like the Vizier and Farah) for the consequences of his own actions. However, he is also quick to learn humility and accept his responsibility as the one who would bring to world to ruin with the Sands of Time on the basis that he should fail. The weight of his responsibility in regards to the Sands of Time forces the young Prince to mature and consider his actions and consequences more thoroughly as his journey progresses through The Sands of Time. The Forgotten Sands The Forgotten Sands sees a wiser Prince shouldering the responsibility of his brother, Malik's, actions during the siege of King Solomon’s Army and the battle against Ratash, the Ifrit who was imprisoned in the treasure vault of Malik’s palace. He is stubborn and often does not follow the wisest route or advice until his own choices create an even worse situation. As his brother is being influenced by the powers "Solomon’s Army", the Prince attempts to use non-violent and peaceful means to get his brother to see reason as opposed to meeting Malik’s aggression with equal hostility until one altercation forces them apart. Even when possessed by Ratash, the Prince struggles with the idea of killing his brother until he has no choice to. Though the Prince sought wisdom and learning from his brother, he fears bearing the weight of any responsibility put before him and is quick to shy away from the heavier aspect of what it means to be a leader. The Forgotten Sands (Wii) The Forgotten Sands Wii story characterizes the Prince as a young man seeking to find his placement within the world, yearning for his own kingdom and princess as a means to climb out of King Sharaman's shadow and be his own individual. He's promised by the genie, Zahra, of a wondrous kingdom and beautiful Princess. Once more, however, he inadvertently releases the Sorceress and the Haoma and must undo his mistake.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii) However, it is noted that he is still rather adventurous, though only to a point. Warrior Within In the Warrior Within, however, after seven years of being hunted relentlessly by the Dahaka, the Prince develops a much more violent and aggressive personality. He shows no mercy for his enemies during his battles. His emotional maturity regresses. He falls back on his selfish and arrogant ways. He ignores the council of his elders and thinks only of himself, desperate to survive the Dahaka’s desire to kill him in order to restore the timeline. His defiance of the Dahaka’s will and Kaileena’s survival leads to a completely different timeline and unlearned lessons for the Prince. The Two Thrones In The Two Thrones, the Prince continues on his destructive path, caring nothing for the safeguard of the people around him in his quest for revenge and to save Kaileena. When she is killed, the negative aspects of the Prince are brought to sentient fruition through the Dark Prince. Despite retaining his aggressive violent fighting style, he slowly begins to relearn lessons from Sands of Time and The Forgotten Sands. Without the fear of death promised by the Dahaka, the Prince becomes much less violent and angry. The Dark Prince, the amalgamation of his darker personality’s greed and lack of apathy for his environment, is a sharp contrast to his hesitation as he starts to think more of his people when reunited with a hardened Farah. After finding his father dead and being taunted by the Dark Prince, who mocks him by suggesting he should perform another Grand Rewind or return to the Island of Time to save his father, the Prince finally snaps and accepts that his actions have been fueled by naivety, immaturity, selfishness, fear and arrogance. More importantly, that he never thought of how his actions effected other people around him. Seeing the error of his ways, the Prince finally overcomes his darker alter ego and relearns the lessons he was taught when his journey with the Sands of Time began. References }} Category:Character Subpages